SpongeBob DangerPants
by Rover 259 Wild
Summary: this is a Crossover of Danger Mouse and SpongeBob. When Danger Mouse & Penfold Crashes in the Ocean, they meet up with SpongeBob and Patrick
1. Crash Landing

**A.N: This is a crossover of the reboot Danger Mouse and SpongeBob SquarePants, and This is my first crossover, if you see errors leave comments, and I'll edit it.**

* * *

Chapter one: Crash Landing

"London!" said the Danger Mouse narrator, While he sees the bikini bottom. "and it's a. WAIT A MINUTE?! This isn't London! What is this?!"

"This is the bikini bottom!" said the SpongeBob narrator. "Why did you think it was London?"

"Well, I'm the Narrator of Danger Mouse." Said the Danger Mouse narrator. "Who are you?"

"I'm the narrator of SpongeBob." said The SpongeBob Narrator. "Boy, I've never seen you before."

"I haven't seen you before either." said The Danger Mouse Narrator. "Should I cut to London and see what is the mission of Danger Mouse?"

"Who the Hell is, Danger Mouse?" The SpongeBob Narrator asked. "Do you want to See, SpongeBob first?"

"SpongeBob?" the Danger Mouse Narrator asked. "Who's that Guy? I suppose so, then I will let you meet Danger Mouse."

"Alright then." Said the SpongeBob narrator, and he puts the bubbles fade to SpongeBob and Patrick.

SpongeBob and Patrick are playing with bubbles. They had lots and lots of Fun making bubbles of a spaceships, cars, boats, planes and other things as well.

But then Squidward pop his head out of the window very angry.

"SPONGEBOB! PATRICK!" Squidward called out. "WILL YOU TWO KEEP THIS NOISE DOWN,NOW! I'M TRYING TO PLAY MY CLARINET!"

Then all the bubbles pop away.

"That was not fair, Squidward!" SpongeBob Replied.

"Yeah!" Patrick called. "You ruined our fun!"

"Well!" Snapped Squidward. "you want to ruined my clarinet playing!"

"Come on, Patrick." Said SpongeBob, as he and Patrick Walk of to the park. "Let's go to the park to cheer us up."

While they're walking to the park, Patrick was very cross with Squidward for keep spoiling their fun.

"SpongeBob, we're just about had enough of Squidward!" said Patrick. "He's Really bossy as ever."

"Don't worry, Patrick." Said SpongeBob. "if he goes away, we got the fun all day."

But SpongeBob's idea never worked, Squidward was such a grumpy octopus and very Lazy.

"So SpongeBob and Patrick went off to the park to cheer themselves up." The SpongeBob narrator said. "Now the Narrator of Danger Mouse will show me Danger Mouse. Is that right, Narrator of Danger Mouse?"

"That's right, Narrator of SpongeBob." Said the Danger Mouse Narrator as he cuts to London. "London, and thank goodness it is."

The Danger Mouse Narrator cuts to Danger HQ.

"And in the secret post box, was the world's greatest secret agent, Danger Mouse." He said as he fade inside HQ, But Danger Mouse and Penfold were gone.

"Hey, What the Hell?" said the Danger Mouse Narrator. "where's Danger Mouse and Penfold? Where They should be?"

The Narrator of Danger Mouse cuts to the Scene to find DM and Penfold. They weren't at big Mick's, they weren't in the café, they weren't in space and they weren't not in the lab. But he found Professor Squawkencluck fixing the Danger Rocket.

"Where could Danger Mouse and Penfold be?" Narrator of Danger Mouse asked. "I can't find them."

"They're at Tokyo trying to stop Doctor Loocifer turning everyone into toilets." Professor. Squawkencluck answered.

"Oh, I see." The Narrator of Danger Mouse realized. "Thank you, Professor."

Then he cuts to Danger Mouse fighting up against Loocifer.

Dr. Loocifer fired a laser from his loo ray, it try to hit Penfold, but luckily Danger Mouse blocked it, and it hit the cliff, Dr Loocifer fell off and Throw his loo ray into the air.

The loo ray landed in Penfold's hand and Dr. Loocifer fell into the big toilet.

DM pushes the handle To Flush it.

"You never seen the last of me, Danger Mouse!" Dr. Loocifer snapped, while he was going round, and round in the big loo. "I'll get you next time!" then he went straight down.

Penfold asked his best friend if the loo ray can be put in reverse, but DM doesn't know about it. Penfold gave him the Ray gun, so he can find the reverse switch.

The reverse switch was not there.

"I think the professor will work it in reverse." Danger Mouse told Penfold.

"Are you sure?" Penfold asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Penfold." Danger Mouse Replied. "Of course I'm sure she will put it in reverse."

When they got back to HQ, Professor Squawkencluck puts the loo ray into reverse and gives it to Danger Mouse.

DM and Penfold drive back to Tokyo and put all the people from toilets to normal people.

"We did it, chief" said Penfold. "we've saved the world again."

"Exactly!" DM cheered. "Another day, Another Dollar."

"And so our heroes drive back to London." Said the Danger Mouse Narrator, as Danger Mouse and Penfold drive off to London.

On the way back, The mark 4 began to run out of fuel, and it stopped flying.

Danger Mouse and Penfold screamed and start to fall in the ocean, and went past the island from SpongeBob, until SPLASH!!!

The car hit the water, it was sinking with Danger Mouse and Penfold.

"What are we going to do, chief!?" Penfold screamed.

"I don't Know, penfold!" DM replied.

The Mark 4 went down, and Down, and Down, and Down still.

Meanwhile at Jellyfish fields, SpongeBob and Patrick are catching Jellyfishes.

As they had a great time, something hit the ground in middle of them. SMASH!

After something hit the ground. SpongeBob and Patrick Screamed, Ran in circles, and then his behind a rock.

"SpongeBob!" said Patrick.

"Yes, Patrick." SpongeBob repeat.

"Do you know what that is?" Patrick asked.

SpongeBob wondered what that thing in the ground was. It was not a bomb, and it was not a meteor.

The thing that hit the ground was the Danger Car Mark 4. It had DM and Penfold in it.

Inside the car, Danger Mouse and Penfold were lying on the air bag while knocked out.

"Could this be the end of Danger Mouse and Penfold?" the Danger Mouse Narrator asked.

"Will SpongeBob and Patrick still kept away from the mark 4?" the SpongeBob Narrator asked.

"What are we going to do?" the Danger Mouse Narrator asked the SpongeBob Narrator.

"I'm Not sure!" the SpongeBob Narrator cried. "I hope the Two heroes in the car are okay."

"Me too!" The narrator of Danger Mouse cried. "We can't have trapped in the car all day."

Then Danger Mouse woke up in pain. So did Penfold.

"Oh, they're a wake." Said the Danger Mouse Narrator.

"Oh, Thank goodness." The SpongeBob Narrator Agreed.

"I can't believe we crash landed." said Penfold.

"Tell me about it." Danger Mouse repeat.

"How are we going to get out of the Mark 4?" Penfold asked.

Danger Mouse Dosen't know how to find a way out of the mark 4.

Back at the rock, SpongeBob and Patrick were still wondering what the thing was. Then Patrick wants SpongeBob go to near it.

"are you sure, Patrick?" SpongeBob asked.

"Of course I'm sure, SpongeBob." Patrick answered.

So SpongeBob Creep close to the Crashed Car. He got closer, and Closer, and Closer, and Closer, and Closer. When he got to it, he found out it was car.

"It's alright Patrick!" SpongeBob Called to Patrick. "It was only car with wings."

Patrick was pleased it was just a car.

He came close to the yellow car, Patrick had never seen a car with wings before.

"This looks so cool, SpongeBob!" Patrick cried.

End of Chapter one

Stay tuned for Chapter Two


	2. The Greeting

**A.N: I'm back again with another chapter of this crossover. please leave comments if I made errors and I'll rewrite them. Please enjoy the second chapter of SpongeBob Dangerpants.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Greeting.

As SpongeBob and Patrick look around the car, they discovered who was inside.

"Hey SpongeBob." Said Patrick. "There seem to be someone in the car."

SpongeBob wondered who was in the car and he doesn't know so he looked through the window, the car had a white mouse with an eye patch, and a hamster with a pair of glasses.

The White Mouse and the hamster with glasses on was Danger Mouse and Penfold! Unfortunately, SpongeBob and Patrick had never met Danger Mouse and Penfold before. But as a matter a fact, DM and Penfold have been in the Crashed car long enough.

"Do you think we should get those two out of the car, SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

"I think we should do, Patrick." SpongeBob Agreed. "It's no good to leave anyone in a crash car, the vehicle Might set fire, Patrick, can you go and get a rock and I can brake the window?"

"Sure thing buddy!" Patrick replied as he went off to get a rock.

"3 hours later." Said the SpongeBob Narrator showing the time card that say '3 hours later', which it is 3 hours later.

After the 3 hours later time card disappeared, Patrick brought back an rock. The rock was so massive, SpongeBob told Patrick to get a different rock because it was too big.

"3 hours later again." Said the SpongeBob Narrator showing the time card that say '3 hours later again,' which it is 3 hours later again.

After the 3 hours later again time card disappeared, Patrick brought back an different rock, and it was not too big! It was just the right size to break the window to get Danger Mouse and Penfold out of the car.

SpongeBob banged the rock on the window with a big smash. The glass was broke into pieces. SpongeBob grab DM's Arm, While Patrick Grabs Penfold's. The yellow Sponge, and the pink starfish dragged the white tall mouse, and the short brown hamster out of the car, and put them on the ground.

SpongeBob tried to wake DM, and Penfold up. But they were still knock out after the car crash. so SpongeBob told Patrick to get something that smells nice.

As Patrick went to find something that smells nice. SpongeBob saw Danger Mouse breathing. his heart was beating Fast. Penfold was breathing, but he was breathing slowly.

Later: Patrick came back with nothing that smells. He told Spongebob that he couldn't find anything.

"Sorry, SpongeBob." Said Patrick. "I couldn't find anything that smells nice. and what did I miss?"

"These guys are breathing." SpongeBob Replied to Patrick. "I think we should take them to the pineapple. They'll have something comfy to lie down on."

So the two best friends went off to SpongeBob's house, carrying Danger Mouse and Penfold in their arms.

At the pineapple: Danger mouse woke up from all this knock out from the car crash. He begin to wondered where he was. He was in SpongeBob's house! He's never seen SpongeBob's house before. DM was looking around to see where Penfold was.

"Penfold, where are you?" Danger Mouse asked. "I hope you're ok!"

"I'm fine, chief." Penfold replied as he woke up, and sited up. "I'm right next to you."

Then the little hamster looked around the house. He had never seen a house like this before. The furnitures were shaped as the things from the ships, and submarines. The house was a funny shape. But it was pineapple.

As DM and Penfold discovered the house. They heard sliming noise in the room. The agent and his sidekick wondered where is it coming from.

The sliming noise was coming from a snail, and snail came to Danger mouse and penfold.

"Hello, little snail." Said Penfold. "you look so really cute."

"He is cute indeed." Danger mouse agreed as he stroked the snail. "I've never seen a snail like this, But it looks nice. I wonder who would have a pet snail?"

Penfold does like the snail too. But he doesn't know who the snail was. He Wondered what's his name. As Danger mouse and Penfold guessed the snail's name. A voice said "his name is Gary." That made DM and Penfold Jump. Then they looked at the yellow sponge. The sponge was SpongeBob. SpongeBob completely scared DM and Penfold. But not on purpose.

"You're gonna give us a heart attack, after we woked up from that car crash!" Danger mouse compiled.

"Sorry sir." SpongeBob apologised. "I didn't mean to. Me and my friend saved both of you, from that car crash. We were worried that you two might got yourself killed."

Danger Mouse and Penfold realised what SpongeBob said. And they know he didn't mean to scare them.

"That's okay." They said.

"Thanks for saving us, Mr. What's your name?" Penfold asked.

DM and Penfold had never met SpongeBob before. But they have now.

"I'm, SpongeBob Squarepants." SpongeBob answered. "but call me, SpongeBob."

"Hello, SpongeBob." Said Danger Mouse, shaking SpongeBob's hand. "I'm Mouse. Danger mouse. The world's greatest secret agent." Then DM stopped shaking SpongeBob's hand.

"I'm Penfold." Said Penfold. "I'm Danger Mouse's fateful assistant, and best friend."

"Good to see you, Danger Mouse, and Penfold." Said SpongeBob. "And welcome to bikini bottom."

"bikini bottom?" Danger Mouse Wondered. "Penfold, what is bikini bottom?"

Penfold doesn't know about bikini bottom as well. "It sounded like a bikini on the bottom." He said "or it might be the bikini is at the bottom the pool or sea."

"No silly, bikini bottom is not that kind of a bikini or bottom." SpongeBob laughed. "bikini bottom is a city that we lived. That's we are."

"So that's what bikini bottom!" Danger Mouse realised. "I've never been to bikini bottom before. Perhaps you could Show us around?"

SpongeBob asked Danger mouse if he was sure. DM said he is sure, and Penfold was sure too. Before they could. Spongebob was Wondering how did Danger mouse and Penfold got to bikini bottom.

"We were saving the World from Dr. Loocifer, turn everyone in to toilets with his loo ray." DM explained. After reversing the ray, we fell in occen, and crashed."

Spongebob was not so surprised about what happened. He was so worried that that the one eye mouse and his sidekick could have been after the big disaster.

"Don't worry about the chaos, Spongebob." Said Penfold. Chief and I are saved by you."

"Not just me." Said spongebob. "Patrick as well."

"Who's Patrick?" Danger mouse asked Spongebob.

SpongeBob explain to Danger Mouse and Penfold who is Patrick.

"Is a pink starfish who lives in a rock next to Squidward's house and he's my best friend. My apologies about Squidward, but Squidward lives in the middle. he is our middle neighbour. Every time we have fun he's always spoiling it for us. All he wants to do, is be lazy, plays his clarinet, sleeping, Painting pictures, and watching television. The way you'll see him. he's a blue octopus. Another thing he works at the Krusty Krab with me, until Sunday."

Danger Mouse and Penfold agreed. They don't want to see Squidward after what SpongeBob told them what he does to him and Patrick.

"Now how about showing us the bikini bottom?" Danger mouse asked.

"Of course." SpongeBob remembered. He forgot all about showing bikini bottom to DM and Penfold. " would you like to meet Patrick first?"

"Sure, it would it great to meet Patrick before showing us bikini bottom." Penfold repeat.

So they to Patrick's house. Spongebob Knock on the rock, and rock opened with Patrick sticking to the bottom.

"Hiya, spongebob." He said, then he Danger mouse and Penfold next to spongebob. "is that the mouse and the hamster we rescued from the car crash?"

"Yes, Patrick." Replied spongebob to the pink starfish. "it's those guys. They are called Danger mouse and Penfold."

"Ho, ho, oh boy." Patrick chuckled. "Danga mouse and Penny flop. What nice names."

"Excuse us." Said Danger mouse and Penfold as they made a joke to Patrick calling pinhead. "We not Danga mouse and Penny flop. We Danger mouse and Penfold, Pinhead."

"Who you calling pinhead?" Patrick asked, who looks like a cone-head, now he's not anymore. "My name is, Patrick."

"We know." said Danger mouse.

"It's only a joke." Said Penfold as he, DM and spongebob laughed.

Patrick was irritated. Suddenly a voice came behind the 3 characters saying "Ha! I like to call you those names like what you call yourselves."

DM, Penfold, Spongebob and Patrick looked where the voice was coming from. It was squidward, Peeping out his window. Squidward was watching them greet and calling wrong names.

"Hello, Danga Mouse and penny flop." He said. "I see you're both with Patrick, and Spongebob."

As Squidward was laughing, Danger Mouse fired his laser eye patch at him to shut him up.

"Don't you dare try it yourself." Danger Mouse shouted angrily. "and Our Names are not Danga Mouse and Penny flop."

"Yeah!" Penfold agreed. "Our names are Danger mouse and Penfold, you stupid octopus."

Squidward was shocked. Because he was called stupid, and he been told the real names are Danger Mouse and Penfold.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I'm not stupid, and you both called Danger Mouse and Penfold?!"

"Yes, I'm Danger Mouse." said Danger mouse.

"And I'm Penfold." Said Penfold. "And you are stupid. Spongebob told us what You keep doing to him and Patrick!"

Squidward shake all around very nervously! He can't believe Spongebob told the one-eyed mouse and the little hamster what he keeps doing to him!

Danger Mouse began to threat the blue octopus. He told him that if he comes near him and his friends, he'll make go to Hell. Squidward closed his window and went back to his house. He was so scared about the way Danger Mouse told him.

"That was a good job, Danger mouse!" Said Spongebob, very pleased.

"He was a Bossy freak!" Patrick Added.

"That's why we hate him!" Penfold Replied. "so, spongebob. Can you us bikini bottom?"

"Show thing, Penfold." Spongebob answered. And he and Patrick showed DM and Penfold around the bikini bottom.

"So our Heroes were saved from a car by Spongebob and Patrick." Said the Danger mouse narrator. "and they are showing them around the bikini bottom. I feel much better about this."

"Me too!" The Spongebob Narrator agreed. Then a time that says "after showing bikini Bottom"

"after showing bikini Bottom." said the SpongeBob narrator. Then the time Card vanished.

After it vanished it cut to Danger mouse, Penfold, Spongebob and Patrick in the pineapple house.

"bikini Bottom was awesome!" DM Repeat to Spongebob and Patrick.

"Exactly." said SpongeBob. I'm glad you like it. My favourite things to do in this town is, is working at the Krusty Krab. Going jellyfishing. Karate. Blowing bubbles. And playing with Patrick. Is that, Patrick?"

"Absolutely right, SpongeBob" Patrick agreed. "Perhaps Danger Mouse and Penfold can do our favourite things as well. Would you both like to do that?"

"Boy, I love to do that!" Penfold called. "What about you chief?"

"Yeah, I will love too, Penfold." Danger mouse answered. Since we can get back to HQ. The mark 4 is still crashed."

"It was crashed in Jellyfish Fields." Spongebob reminded DM. So that means we can't go jellyfishing until your car is out out of the ground."

"We're sorry we didn't mean crash it in Jellyfish Fields." DM Apologised.

"It run out of fuel, and we couldn't make it back to London since after we did our mission." Penfold told them.

"Oh, It's not your fault really." Said Spongebob. "It's called having an accident, isn't it."

The one-agent agreed, and so does Penfold. But as a matter of fact, Danger Mouse told SpongeBob and Patrick all about Professor Squawkencluck. Spongebob and Patrick wondered who is Professor Squawkencluck. DM explained about her.

"She's a scientist Chicken. She makes the gadgets for all the agents, And work out crimes. But every time I break all the gadgets, and all the vehicles, when I'm not careful, or by accident. She gets angry with me all the time! She was also bossy to me, and think I'm a worse agent!"

"But you're not the worse agent." Said spongebob. "you're cool and strong. There was no need to angry when you break gadgets or vehicles. It's life. Don't you worry, Danger Mouse I'm always here for ya, and so is Patrick."

"Aww, Thanks, SpongeBob!" Said Danger mouse, Happily. "You're a kind friend."

"Don't forget me, chief. I'm your Best friend." Penfold reminded him.

"I won't forget you, Penfold." Danger Mouse Replied. He and have always been best friends, sometimes they have trouble with each other, and that's not what friends do.

Later: The 2 heroes asked the 2 sea creatures about what they could do while they are together. They can't go outside to play, because Squidward will spoiled their fun. They can't go out jellyfishing, because the Mark 4 is still crashed. And they can't goto the krusty Krab, because it's Sunday, and the Krusty Krab is Closed.

"want to watch a movie?" Spongebob asked.

And it was a really good idea. So Danger Mouse, Penfold and Patrick said "yes, Please." they've got the snacks ready, and they enjoyed the movie. The Movie was called "The Fast and the Furious."

Danger mouse, Penfold, Spongebob, and Patrick watched alot of street racing, Police car chases, Gun shooting, and the Stars of Paul Walker and Vin Diesel.

That Night, the movie ended. they had to go to bed, because the krusty Krab is opening tomorrow. Patrick went home for the night. Danger mouse and Penfold sleeped in the front, and spongebob went to Bed.

Of course, Spongebob is taking Danger Mouse and Penfold over to the krusty Krab. He Would like his boss, Mr Krabs to meet them. DM and Penfold were Excited about it. But they waiting in the morning.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**stay tuned for chapter Three**


	3. Working at the krusty Krab

**A/N: I'm back again with another Chapter of this crossover. So if errors are there, send me a comment if you seen any, then I'll Edit it.** **enjoy the Chapter 3 in this Lockdown.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Working at The Krusty Krab.

Next morning: the alarm clock went off. SpongeBob pressed the button and the alarm clock stopped.

He's so excited about Taking Danger Mouse and Penfold to the Krusty Krab, he Zooms off.

he took a shower and puts his Pants. When He went Downstairs Danger Mouse and Penfold up too.

Penfold cooked an nice breakfast for him, Best friend and the yellow sponge!

Spongebob sat with them, both ate their breakfast, and Drank Cups of coffee.

"Now then." Said Spongebob. "Are you both ready to go work with me?"

"Sure!" Danger Mouse told the Happy sponge. "Let's Roll!"

They went outside and walk passed Squidward's house and Patrick's house. On the way Spongebob keep saying "I'm Ready!" as he kept going, he was stopped By Danger mouse.

"Do you always say that when you goto work?" Danger mouse asked.

"Yeah, but it's my kind of catchphrase." Spongebob explained. "I say that because I'm always ready going to work."

"Well, you're already for work." Penfold Replied.

SpongeBob already knew he was, after chatting along with the way, They have arrived. Mr Krabs was in the dinner, and Squidward was at the register.

Mr Krabs saw SpongeBob coming in the Krusty Krab with Danger Mouse and Penfold, he was surprised that he had two guests.

"Ahoo there, SpongeBob!" Mr Krabs called. "I see you brought some friends, who are they?"

SpongeBob introduce Mr Krabs Danger Mouse and Penfold. The agent and his sidekick greet to him.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr krabs." Said Danger Mouse. "And we hope we see SpongeBob when he's finished work."

"You don't have to wait first, I've got to finish work." Mr. Krabs chuckled. "Why don't you work at the krusty krab with him?"

"Oh that's a good idea!" penfold agreed surprised. "but how do we work at the krusty krab?"

Mr. Krabs let's Danger Mouse work at the cash register and while Penfold cleans up the restaurant, which means he lets squidward take some time off.

"Finally!" the blue octopus cried. "I won't be able to see that idiot again!"

"And we won't be seeing you either!" DM threat squidward. "We don't like you squidward! And we never like you!"

Penfold gave squidward a big warring and a big threat, and it's really scared squidward.

"listen here you bossy, octopus, if Danger Mouse and I find out that you're doing something bad to SpongeBob and Patrick again! There's gonna be trouble!! Understand?!"

Squidward nodded very nervously, Then Danger Mouse Grabs him tight, then carried him out of the krusty krab. He lifted squidward in the air.

"Now, Beat it, Bitch!" Danger Mouse snapped, and throw squidward away like a spare. Squidward screams really loud. Until he landed on the ground on his back in the middle of nowhere, he explode!

BOOM!!

"Ow Hoo!!" squidward moaned in pain.

"Dose he always explode, when he lands on the ground?" The Danger Mouse Narrator asked the SpongeBob Narrator.

"Well, No." The SpongeBob Narrator explained. "but sometimes he does."

Meanwhile: at the krusty krab:

DM and Worked really well with SpongeBob. They were having a great time.

A customer went to Danger Mouse to order his krabby Pattie "I like one krabby patty please, with extra cheese." He said.

"Okay, sir." DM place the order, then turn to SpongeBob. "one Krabby Pattie, SpongeBob, and what earth is a krabby pattie?"

"It's a name of our burgers." SpongeBob replied. "And you'll see it after I cooked it." So SpongeBob cook the Krabby patty and handle it to Danger Mouse. Danger Mouse took the Krabby Pattie and gave it to the customer.

"So this is a krabby patty?" DM Asked. "Of course it is sir, who are you then?" the Customer asked. "Don't I know you?"

"Names Mouse, Danger Mouse." Danger Mouse Replied, before he saw the line still busy. "It's good to see you, but you're holding up the line!"

"My bad!" the customer relieved, then he walked away from the one-Eye agent. Danger Mouse was confused about customers not knowing him as he keeps taking the orders.

Later on, it was lunch break. SpongeBob made the Two heroes a krabby Pattie each. So the Mouse and hamster tried the under Water Burgers, then they were nice. Danger Mouse and Penfold can't believe they are so delicious.

"Wow, SpongeBob!" Penfold spoke to SpongeBob with excitement. "those patties are great and wonderful! Wouldn't you like to try my homemade Jam when we get home?"

SpongeBob suggested the little hamster. He had never tried Penfold's Jam before. He might as well. Before they finished there lunch, Danger Mouse asked SpongeBob about the customers why are they not knowing him.

"It's because I've never met you." SpongeBob Explaining to White confused mouse. "I know we don't talk to strangers. Besides you're Danger Mouse! That's who you are. The fact is they are not being Assholes, they just don't know you. I can get you an name tag, then they'll know who you are."

"Good thinking, Batman!" Obeyed Danger Mouse. "I'm Batman!" SpongeBob said to him. "I was just being sarcastic." Said Danger Mouse. "It's another way saying that's a good idea, but I know you're SpongeBob, but not batman."

Just before they go back to work, Colonel K's hologram appeared, he was worried about DM and Penfold all day. "_DM, where were you?_" Colonel K's hologram spoked. _"I__ was worried about you and pickles!_"

SpongeBob held a pickle jar full of pickles at Colonel K's hologram. He thought he was worried about the pickles themselves. "Not those kind of pickles!" Colonel K' Hologram replied. "I meant that brown Hamster!" "You mean, Penfold?" SpongeBob wondered.

"_Yes, and hey. The Fuck are you?_" Colonel K's hologram asked the yellow Sponge.

"I'm SpongeBob, SpongeBob SquarePants. I am a friend of Danger Mouse and Penfold, and they are working with me here at the Krusty krab. I rescued them from the crashed car in jellyfish fields."

"_Jolly good!_ _I'm Colonel K. The boss of Danger Mouse and Pinhead, Please to meet you, Spongeboob._"

"Excuse me Mr Colonel K, sir, It's Spongebob, not Spongeboob! Dose he always get the names Wrong?"

"Well, no." Penfold Replied. "but sometimes."

Colonel K sometimes forgets about Penfold, Even with his name. But at least he remembers he is DM's trusted Sidekick. The one-eyed Mouse and the brown hamster are different to superheroes who has sidekicks, like Sonic and Tails, Mario and Luigi, Batman and Robin, and Others.

A moment Later:

Colonel K said to DM that Professor Squawkencluck will be coming Down to bikini bottom, to Tow the Car out then she'll fixed it. "Right, Sir!" Danger Mouse spoked as he checked his watch. "And it looks like Our Lunch Break is over." "We Better get Back to Work." SpongeBob repeat. "_Alright, DM. I see you later._" Colonel K's hologram spoked.

"Right, Sir!" Danger Mouse saluted.

The Colonel's hologram disappeared.

"Once your car has been pulled out, We can go jellyfishing together." Said Spongebob. But I don't want to see Squawkencluck, after you told me she was a jerk to ya."

"Take it easy, SpongeBob. If you see her, Don't go too far on her, just like what Me and Penfold Did to Squidward. you'll scare her. Promise?"

"I Promise."

Lunch break was over. So SpongeBob Gave Danger Mouse, and Penfold to each nametag, and they went back to Work. DM is still working at the cash register, and Penfold is out the Rubbish (Garbage).

**end of chapter Three.**

**Stay tuned for chapter ****Four**


End file.
